Halloween DressUp
by VxB Lover
Summary: Bulma finds an old chest full of clothes on the attic and she decide to invite her friends for a Halloween party. At first everything is going according to plans, but some of the guest start finding it hard to resist certain urges.
1. The Old Chest

Happy late Halloween ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball

**O**

Bulma opened the old chest and sneezed as the dust puffed up in her face. She waved her hands in front of her to try and get rid of it. When she looked down and saw the content of the old chest she smiled. 'I knew it was here somewhere.' This was going to be so perfect, it was such a long time ago since they all gathered up together. 'Now I have a reason to invite everyone for a get together party' She thought and picked up a pair of ripped black pants.

"Hey mom come and look at this." Trunks called out and blew away some dust from the old photography. Bulma got up and walked over the creaky floor of the attic to her son and looked down over his shoulder. "Who is this? Is it you and Goku?" He asked and held up the dusty photo for his mother to see.

Bulma laughed as she saw the old photo of herself and Goku, it was taken right after the first tournament. 'Oh those were the days' Bulma sighed and inspected her younger self. "Yeah it's us, look how pretty you're mom was back then."  
Trunks blushed and turned his attention to the spiky haired boy instead of answering. "And look at Goku he looks a lot like Goten in this picture."

"I know they are so alike it's scary." Bulma snorted and crossed her arms. Hopefully for Chichi they weren't alike in every way. "But hey come and look what I found over here." Bulma said and brought Trunks over to the chest she just found.

Trunks looked down at it with a raised brow. "It's clothes..." At the sight of the old chest he had expected something more funny and exiting like an old pirate treasure.

"Yes, wouldn't it be funny to invite the others for a Halloween party tomorrow and then we can all dress up." Bulma picked up a black pirate hat with a feather and put it on. She smiled at her son from under the rim of the hat.

"Oh well I guess so, I don't really care." Trunks crossed his arms and looked ambiguously down at the clothes. Bulma would have frowned at his lack of interest in her idea if she didn't already know he really wanted to jump around saying her idea was super. But right now he was in some sort of phase where he wanted to do everything his father's way, which meant the boring way. Trunks had always idolized his father but nowadays it was downright ridiculous, she had to have a talk with him about it later.

But as a patient mother Bulma smiled knowingly at him and took off the hat putting it back in the chest before closing the lid. "Well I can always invite them and you do as you please." She reached down to grab the handles and tried to lift the chest, but it was too heavy for her to even get it off the floor.

"Let me take that mom, it's too heavy for you." Trunks offered and picked the chest up with ease.

"Thanks sweetie." Bulma smiled and got up dusting off her dress. Marrying an alien had it's advantages sometimes Bulma smirked as they climbed down from the attic.

Well inside the kitchen Trunks asked where he should put the chest down. Bulma pointed to the floor and together they opened the chest again and started looking through it now that they were in better light.

These clothes were perfect for Halloween dress up. Pirate clothes, devil outfit and Bulma smiled as she picked up a golden crown, oh this would fit Vegeta perfectly, or perhaps even...

"Hey look it's a crown, since you're the prince I think you should wear it." Bulma put the golden crown down on her son's head, and laughed as he hastily took it off throwing it back.

"That kind of costume is for kids, I want something cool." He frowned and dove back inside the chest.

"I thought you said you didn't want to dress up." Bulma eyed him with an amused smirk on her lips.

"I did not." Trunks mumbled from underneath a pile of clothes and threw various objects over his back. Suddenly he crawled back up holding a black clothing. "Wow look it's a ninja suit." He shouted and held it up for his mother to see, totally forgetting to act uninterested. "And look there's a sword here, that's so cool." He cried out in excitement and swung it in the air a couple of times, his mother more than happy it was only made of plastic.

"Be careful with that Trunks, you can hurt someone with it." Bulma scolded and looked back into the chest as a pair of big golden earrings caught her eye. She reached for them and as she pulled them up and they got stuck on bandage and as she kept pulling more of the bandage came out from the pile of clothes. An idea started forming in Bulma's head, perhaps she could dress up as a sexy Cleopatra mummy, she dug deeper to find more of the jewelries that looked ancient Egyptian. Something pink came in view and she pulled it up to lay her eyes on a cute and very short pink dress.

"Aww this looks like the dress I had for one of my Barbie's when I was a little girl." Bulma said happily remembering her favourite doll. "What do you say Trunks, ya think your mom would look good as barbie?" She said and held up the dress so he could look at it.

"Sure." He barely sweeped his eyes over it before going back to swinging his sword back and forth. "Look at this mom, Goten will be so jealous when he sees this." Trunks jumped around sneaking under the furniture, apparently he had decided to dress up anyway.

Bulma humpfed and held up the dress to herself, yeah she would make a sexy barbie. Veggie would probably like it as well. Where was he anyway? I do wonder if I can make him wear a costume. Probably not he'll just hide as far away from here as soon as he heard the word 'get together'.

"Hey mom do you think this will be good?" Trunks asked a little unnecessarily as he had already decided he liked it.

"Well why don't you go and try it on while I'll go call our friends." Bulma suggested and in a flash Trunks disappeared from the kitchen his feet barely touching the steps as he dashed up the stairs. Bulma sighed and started putting back all the clothes in the old chest keeping the pink Barbie dress.

"That boy..."

**O**

**Next time Bulma takes it up on herself to invite Vegeta into the tradition of Halloween dress-up, With the right balance between treats and threats it might just work...**


	2. Wolfman

You're still with me? Good here's another chapter for you ^^ And all kids look away cause this is getting scary ^_^

**Discalimer: **Jag äger inga rättigheter till Dragonball, förjävligt alltså ^^

**O**

Bulma tied her hair up in a short ponytail as she walked down the hall to her office. She had to make a few calls to see if she could find a catering service that could take a late order for a huge amount of food for tomorrow. Having more then two saiyans in the house always meant careful planning on the food question. No food usually meant cranky saiyans and cranky saiyans always meant trouble for everyone. And trouble was something Bulma wished to stay away from tomorrow, everything had to be perfect at her party.

Suddenly a chill ran down Bulma's spine and she pulled her sweater closer around her neck, autumn was really starting to set in. She had to remember changing the isolation fuse in the GR so the generator wouldn't shut down at all time because of the cold. That would mean she would have Vegeta breathing down her neck 24/7, and no matter of 'fun' that was she had other more important matters to take care of.

'But speaking of breathing down the neck' Bulma thought wondering if the sudden chill really was caused by the cold or something else since the hair on her neck refused to go down and she got the strange feeling of being watched. Bulma shook her head at her own foolishness, the house was well protected by both security systems and a grumpy alien, she had nothing to fear. Although she couldn't stop from hurrying her steps just a little. She continued to walk but somehow she couldn't really shake off the feeling of being watched. she tilted her head slightly to the left so she discreetly could look behind her. But the corridor was empty. 'God damn it why do I always have to be so god damn paranoid when it's Halloween?' Bulma scolded herself but halted as a strange sound reached her ears. It almost sounded like someone was rasping their nails against the surface of the wall. A shudder went through her entire body and her heart rate sped up. 'Bulma girl you're just imagining things' she assured herself but then her eyes caught a movement in front of her and her head snapped up only to be met with an empty corridor.

She halted in her step and tilted her head to the side, what was that?

A pair of hairy hands slowly grasped around the corner of the wall, insecurely Bulma took a step backwards as she saw the long claws dig in to the wall. The sound of a low animalistic growl filled the corridor and Bulma's eyes grew big with fear as a pair of red, sinister eyes glared back at her. With her breath stuck in her throat Bulma slowly started backing away from the distorted wolf who's wide gape stared back at her with the blood dripping from it's sharp fangs. As the dark monster once again growled Bulma stumbled backwards and started running down the hall. The creature wasn't late to follow and it's heavy paws thudded hard against the floor as it chased her.

After a while the sharp pain of exhaustion shot through her chest, and her running was getting slower. But as a clawed hand grasped around her waist Bulma panicked and the adrenaline started pumping faster through her body and she pushed on forward again. Whatever was chasing her was set on hunting her down, it was fast and it wouldn't be long until it caught a hold of her again and this time she wouldn't be as lucky. She ran around a sharp corner and suddenly lost her footing almost falling to the floor. But she caught herself with a hand to the floor and sprinted down the corridor.

She was so close to the main house now, someone could probably hear her if she screamed but Bulma couldn't find her voice. She couldn't resist looking behind her and she saw the creature rounding the corner in high speed almost crashing into the wall in the sharp turn. Now she could actually see the door to the kitchen, joy spread through her body and something told her she would be alright just as long as she made it to the kitchen.

There was a heavy push on her back and as she was tackled to the ground Bulma finally found her voice. "Vegeta!" She cried out in desperation.

The monster above her was blurry from the tears that had formed in her eyes. But the red orbs was still piercing through the haze nailing her to the ground.

The dark wolf creature straddled her hips and as it slowly bent down to her face she wriggled and screamed at the top of her lungs. The monster winched and a low, angry growl came from deep within it's chest as it leaned back up covering it's long, narrow ears. Bulma tried to brake free but it's legs tightened around her hips and her nails dug in to it's spandex clad thighs.

"What the fuck are you yelling so loud for?" It grumbled and slowly the grotesque face came off revealing the man Bulma now was utterly relieved and extremely furious to see.

"Vegeta, you son of a bitch." Bulma screamed between heavy gasps for breath. Her heart was pounding hard, almost painful."What's wrong with you?" When he only gave her an amused smirk she raised her small fists and started pounding hard on his broad chest not bothering about the fact that it probably hurt her more then it did him.

Seeing her frenzy Vegeta chuckled and grabbed her wrist keeping her still only succeeding in earning himself frustrated screams from his blue-haired mate. "Be careful woman, you don't want to hurt yourself now do you?" He was somewhat amused but he still tried to calm her so his ears wouldn't be permanently damaged by her damn screeching.

Being calm was the last thing Bulma cared about. "Dumbass, I hate you. Why the hell did you scare me like that for? I fucking hate you." The nonsense spilled from her mouth as her body still trembled with the lingering fear. Even though she was safe, even though it had only been Vegeta messing around with her the fear refused to let go of it's grip on her body.

"I thought you told me this Holiday was all about scaring people." He smirked down at the angry female below him. She had told him something else about this Holiday as well but it was only that part he had found interesting enough to listen to.

She always looked so amusing when she was angry. And sexy.

"I thought you would kill me." Bulma choked out in a whisper, genuine fear lingering in her eyes. The amusement in Vegeta's eyes disappeared quickly. He frowned as he saw she was on the verge of tears, Slowly he let go of her hands allowing her to sit up.

He hadn't meant to scare her for real. But when she ran from him, something had snapped and his predatorial instincts had kicked in. He had chased her, his senses on high as he actually was bent on hunting her down like a prey.

To his surprise she hugged him close and he felt her nose nuzzle the crook of his neck. He grunted at the close contact. He had never been good with the comforting thing so he just let her cling to him, listening to her heavy breathing. As her heartbeat slowed down he raised his still furry gloved hand and awkwardly patted her on the back. "It was just a joke woman, nothing to get upset about." He huffed getting more uncomfortable the longer she hugged him.

She pushed away from his embrace and gave him a mean look. "Is this your idea of a joke you bastard? You almost gave me a heart attack." He shrugged and Bulma screamed angrily attacking his chest again. But he only chuckled at her pathetic attempt and grabbed her hands easily prying her off. Now this woman he could handle.

"Now woman what did we say about being violent?" Vegeta asked raising his brow in humour, reminding her of her own house rule. Bulma growled 'whatever' and freed herself from his grasp getting up from the floor.

"Where the hell did you even get that thing?" Bulma asked irritated and gave the hideous mask an angry glare, it looked so freakin real.

"The chest in the kitchen."

Bulma suddenly brightened up. "Oh so you want to dress out as werewolf at the party then?" She hadn't expected it to be so easy to get him to attend the party, she was sure she had use a trick or two to make him agree to something like that.

"What party?" He asked suspicious.

"I just invited our friends for a Halloween party tomorrow." Bulma said and opened the door to the kitchen.

Vegeta's brow furrowed and he halted in the door opening glaring at her. "I'm not going to the party and I will not wear some silly costume."

"You just wore it didn't you?" Bulma questioned with an annoyed tone in her voice putting her hands on her hip.

"It was just to scare you woman." Vegeta grunted and went over to the refrigerator not liking where this conversation was going, this was usually when she started threatening him.

"Oh yeah that one was really funny, don't expect to be let in to the bedroom for a very long time." Bulma scowled and sat down by the table. Okay maybe she hasted a bit, of course he wouldn't attend her party on his own will, how silly of her. "So how did you know I would get scared by the werewolf mask."

He smirked and held up the mask and Bulma shuddered. "Your mother kindly informed me you humans fear these manwolves as she called them." He said casually and removed the furry gloves from his hands and threw them on the table beside Bulma along with the mask.

"Well I'm sure you would be scared as well if you had a monster like that chasing after you." Bulma huffed and crossed her arms.

He sat down across from her with a plate, the look on his face said 'as if'. Bulma irritatingly threw the mask at him but he caught it with ease and placed it down on the table beside the gloves without even looking up.

"But luckily for YOU they're just mythological creatures and doesn't exist for real." But then again aliens doesn't exist either and I'm married to one Bulma frowned. That reminded her. "You know, werewolves are actually quite like saiyans in many ways." Surprisingly he actually took time away from his food to look up at her, slight curiosity displayed in his eyes.

"How so?" He asked and pushed away the now empty plate. 'Oh that's why', Bulma rolled her eyes.

She reached for the mask and held it in front of her face. "Well as the full circled moon rises." She started with a spooky voice. "The cursed one transforms into a wolf attributed with superhuman strength and senses far beyond those of both wolves and men." Bulma lowered the mask and looked over to him to see if she still had his attention, she did. She smiled and continued. "Everywhere he goes he brings destruction and fear as he craves the taste of human flesh. And when he wakes up in the morning he has no memories whatsoever of his actions." She smirked at how good her little story sounded and held out the mask to him. "Sounds kind of like saiyans right?"

Vegeta studied the mask in her hands and snorted. "Hn, the Oozaru form is not a curse, it's a gift that makes us stronger."

"I guess that is one way to see it, but you know I'm sure everyone at the party would be scared if you wore it."

"Bah, I don't need to dress up to get the fools to fear me." He sneered picking up the furry gloves and when he threw them back in the chest he noticed a photo that had been covered by them. It looked like Kakarott's brat, but since he was hugging a younger version of Bulma it had to be Kakarott himself. Vegeta snorted at how intimate they were hugging each other. Kakarott had his arm around his mate's shoulder a goofy grin plastered on his face. The next time he saw that face he was going to punch it in.

"Oh so there's where it is, Trunks found it in the attic this morning." She saw him frown and hastily reached out and took the photography from his hands in fear it would brake 'accidentally'.

Bulma studied the picture and suddenly an idea came to her mind and she tried to hide the smirk forming on her lips. "You know Vegeta... I bet you could scare the crap out of Goku if you wear that outfit tomorrow." She said and pretended not to see the spark of interest in his eyes when he looked up at her.

"Does Kakarott fear these manwolves?" He asked a little surprised and Bulma could see the wheels started going round in his head.

"Werewolves Vegeta, they're called werewolves."

"Whatever, does he?" The harsh question only made Bulma want to laugh, gotcha!

"Well I guess Goku is a little different then everyone else but yeah I'm sure you could scare the shit out of him if you wanted. And look you could wear these pants." Bulma said enthusiastically and picked up the pair of ripped pants from the chest. "And then we can take one of your old Shirts, trash it and smear some fake blood on it. That would be so awesome." She looked up at him with a pleased smile. He looked a little unsure like he was wavering between the silliness of dressing up and the possibility to scare his rival.

She better put in the final blow before he completely backed out. Bulma smirked evilly and picked up the short, pink dress and held it up to her body. "What do you think of this one Vegeta? I was thinking of going as Barbie. Do you like it?"

When he looked over to her his eyes nearly popped out and his yaw dropped slightly. "You're going to wear that?" His eyes narrowed as she nodded.

"Yes in fact I am." She smiled pretending to not see the irritated look on his face.

"With all the morons here?" He scowled at the thought of the other warriors seeing his mate in such an exposing dress, it barely reached her knees.

"What's wrong with that? Don't you think I would look good as a Barbie?" Bulma pouted in his direction.

Not that he knew what a Barbie was, but what he did know was that that dress was way to short for his liking. At least if it wasn't for his eyes only. "There is no way I'm letting you're wear that with the third class idiot present, who knows what thoughts goes round in the head of his, probably non but still."

Bulma smiled flirtatiously and looped her arm around Vegeta's neck and pressed herself against him. "Well then why don't you come and keep an eye on him? And if you do come I might reconsider letting you back in to our room..." He gave her one of his sexy smirks and Bulma shivered.

He pressed his hands on her back and brought her closer to him. "Is that so?" He purred and leaned in to capture her lips. But she put a finger to his mouth and he looked down at it annoyance clearly evident in his eyes.

"...tomorrow night." His eyes narrowed and she only waved her finger scoldingly in front of his face. "Scaring Bulma means NO sex for Vegeta. See you tomorrow honey." She said happily and planted a quick peck on his cheek before skipping out from the kitchen. Vegeta glared angrily after her.

"That woman."

**O**

**Next time the party is in full swing and everyone has selected a costume from Bulma's box of magic, hehe they really should have stayed home...**


	3. Cravings

**Don't hate me if your favourite characters turned out really really bad. This is my first time using the other characters as they should be... And a little warning the characters are going to be MAJOR OC right now but that's only because they will get some pretty weird urges and hmm... can I call it moodswings? Hehe well anyway read and enjoy ^^**

**And since I have been soooooooooooooo bad with updating I give you an extra long chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Dragonball belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**O**

Late evening the next day Bulma and Trunks stood by the door dressed in their costumes waiting for their friends to arrive, one more patient then the other.

"Trunks calm down, you're going to poke someones eye out if you continue to wave that one around." Bulma scolded and started to feel slightly irritated, it wasn't the first time she had told him to calm down today.

"Sorry mom." The lavender haired boy apologised and started to balance the sword on his finger instead. "But when are they coming? I'm hungry." He whined and a second later he forgot his mother's warning and grabbed the sword in his hand attacking his invisible enemies.

Bulma ducked yet again as the edge of the sword came close to hitting her in the face. "Trunks! If you can't keep it still you can't have it, got it?" She yelled and pulled on her short dress as it had slid up her thigh when she crouched down.

"But mom..." Trunks continued to whine but an irritated growl stopped him mid-sentence.

"Boy listen to you're mother."

Trunks flinched at the harsh tone and looked over to the sullen man sitting on the couch. His father was not happy at all tonight. Trunks had caught him walking out of the spare bedroom this morning and that usually meant that his parents had had an argument which his father had most likely lost. Better not anger him further then Trunks thought and sheathed his sword.

"See, now they are coming." Bulma sighed relieved and opened the door to welcome their first guests. "Hey Krillin, 18 it's so nice that you could come."

"It was either this or a Halloween alone with Master Roshi." And we figured this would be the least boring Krillin thought to himself.

Roshi grinned as he caught sight of Bulma's short dress "Well you can take the kids and go back to my place and I can spend some lone time here with..." Rolling her eyes Bulma jabbed her elbow at his face but he ducked and reached up to pat her rear.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you old man. Vegeta is home and he's already pissed enough." Bulma eyed Roshi and took the opportunity to also give Oolong an extra hard stare which made the pig frown. Roshi looked inside and saw Vegeta sitting on the couch and when their eyes met the saiyan's eyes narrowed dangerously, the old man immediately excused himself.

"Well come inside, we're just going to wait for the others before we start to eat. Why don't you pick out a costume, Trunks can show you where." She said and let her guests inside. Bulma smiled down at the little blond girl that followed her parents inside. "Look at you sweetheart you sure have grown a lot." Maron gave her a toothy smile and Bulma couldn't help the little clench of her heart. Having a little girl around the house sure would be nice. Not that Vegeta would ever agree on something like that, one was more than enough for him.

Bulma sighted and was just about to close the door when someone cleared their throat and she turned around and saw Piccolo standing there with a troubled look on his face. "Oh Piccolo I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. How nice Gohan found you and told you about this, please do come inside." Bulma smiled and stepped out of the way as the tall namekian walked inside.

Vegeta turned his head towards the front door and acknowledge the newly arrived guest with a nod, and without hesitation Piccolo nodded back. Bulma looked between the two aliens, there was always some kind of strange understanding between those two men. She shook her head and decided not to over-think something she would never understand anyway.

The living room in front of her started flickering and all of sudden Bulma had the entire son family plus Yamcha and Puar in front of her. She took a surprised step back and gave Goku an annoyed glare. She had told him a million times not to just appear out of nowhere inside the house.

"Hehe sorry Bulma, I was aiming for the front door, guess I'm just on the wrong side." Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head which he always seemed to do when he was nervous.

"Hey Bulma sorry we're late, we went to pick up Yamcha on our way here." Chichi apologised and hugged her friend.

"It's alright Chichi, the others just arrived as well." Bulma assured and returned the hug. "It's at least nice to see that the entire family is here this time." She said referring to the last time she had tried to get everyone together. Both women eyed the unknowing warrior but to his luck their attention was drawn over to the big chest on the floor where all the newly arrived guests had gathered.

"Wow really cool costumes you got here Bulma." Yamcha and put on the grand pirate hat with the red feather.

"Yeah look at this it makes me look like a skelleton." Krillin grinned and adjusted the spandex with a skeleton drawn onto the material. "What do you got there man?" He asked Yamcha and watched as he clicked on a golden earring on his earlobe.

Bulma turned her attention back to Yamcha. "Oh those must be from the ancient Egyptian collection, at first I was thinking of dressing up as mummy Cleopatra with these and those bandages over there." Bulma held up the box of jewelries and pointed over to the white clothing that was twisted around everything in the chest.

"Oh what a good idea, let me see those.." Chichi reached out for the box in Bulma's hands.

**O**

"Hiya Vegeta." Vegeta flinched as his named was called by the very last person he wanted to talk to. "So what are you dressed up as?" Goku asked and stood by the couch.

Vegeta held up the mask and smirked when Goku shuddered. "Oh you're a werewolf, it looks creepy, why don't you have it on?"

"Because it's silly, you moron, that's why." Vegeta grumbled and couldn't figure out why the hell he had agreed to let the woman dress him up in this ridiculous costume. He returned his eyes to the man standing beside him. "So what kind of fool are you supposed to be?

"Oh me? Why I'm Dracula, a vampire." Goku lifted his cape and hissed at Vegeta who leaned back with a disgusted look on his face. "Cool huh?

"No."

"Aww come on don't be like that Vegeta it's Halloween." Goku said and patted his fellow saiyan heartily on the shoulder.

One look from Vegeta and Goku hastily removed his hand "Touch me again and I will be forced to rip your head off." Vegeta growled, his voice laced with disgust.

"Oki." Goku said as he watched as Vegeta's eyes glowed almost red and took a big step away from the couch. Seemed like Vegeta was in a more foul mood than usual. "I'm just gonna stand over here." Goku nodded to himself. Then he turned his head over to the others as his favourite word was mentioned, food.

Bulma straightened her dress. "Come on everybody let's go outside, my mom prepared some appetizers for us." She smiled and waved everyone over to the glass doors that led to the backyard. When Yamcha passed her she pressed a tray with meat in his hands "Here Yamcha you can take care of the grill."

He immediately started complaining. "But hey I'm a guest here, shouldn't Vegeta be the one doing this?" A hard shove on his shoulder and an angry look from the grumpy saiyan shut him up.

Puar lifted her eye patch and hollered. "Argh. Evil seamonkey on starboard side, beware."

"Whatever." Yamcha muttered under his breath and stomped over to the grill, fireing it up.

**O**

"Hey Piccolo."

The namekian looked up and gave his pupil a disapproving look when he caught sight of the royal attire and golden crown on his head. "Gohan." He grunted and nodded his head to acknowledge the boy.

"How come you didn't dress out, too silly for you?" The teenage saiyan asked while adjusting his long red cape so it draped down his back.

Piccolo frowned and pointed to his eyes and Gohan saw a pair of reptilian shaped contact lenses instead of his usual black and then he noticed the painted scales on the namek's right cheek.

"Ah so you're a dinosaur." Gohan nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm a snake you baka." Piccolo uncrossed his arms as he clenched his fists in embarrassed rage.

"Oh yes now I see.."

"Don't. Just don't Gohan." Piccolo blushed angrily and crossed his arms again, leaning a little poutingly against the house. "And whats up with the whole princy thing? Isn't that something for Trunks or Vegeta?"

"Na Trunks is a ninja and Vegeta is a werewolf, did you see his mask it looked so realistic. Nothing I would like to meet a late night." Gohan scratched his temple laughing a little nervously.

"Wimp. Piccolo muttered and turned his head away.

Gohan's shoulders slumped as he sweatdropped. How come no one ever liked his outfits anymore? It had to do with everyone being jealous of him being more fashionable.

His thoughts was interrupted by his girlfriend calling for him. "Gohan come here and help me with this please." He looked up and saw Videl waving him over.

**O**

"Bulma you're really skinny nowadays, and when did you decide to let your hair grow?" Chichi asked and shook her gold adorned head. "We really need to get together more often."

"But Chichi we met just last week I don't think my hair has had time to grow that much." The blue haired woman laughed and pulled on her dress yet again.

"Well it's longer then you usually have it." Chichi remarked lifting her arm and pulled a little at Bulma's shoulder length hair making the golden bracelets rattle down her arm.

Bulma grabbed a lock of her own hair and inspected it. "That's strange. It wasn't this long this morning." She said surprised and raised a brow. "But hey maybe it grew during the day." Bulma smiled and with her eyes pressed together tightly she reminded Vegeta of her blond ditz of a mother. He shuddered.

"Well if you say so. But anyway how does Sunday evening sound to you? A little dinner and then the kids can play together." Chichi said and cast a watchful eye over to the youngest boys playing in the yard. Deciding not to let them out of sight this year.

"Sunday evening... I think that's when Trunks has his "development talk" with his teacher." Bulma tapped her chin and Chichi nodded her head in understanding. "But hey I'm totally free on Tuesday." Bulma brightened up again. "How does that sound to you 18? ...18?" Bulma raised her brow at the blond woman standing slightly behind Chichi eyeing the dark haired woman's back with a strange look on her face.

18 leaned in and sniffed at Chichi's shoulder. She wrinkled her nose, yes it was definitely coming from there.

Chichi noticed 18 making a face behind her. "What is it 18?" Chichi asked and turned around while adjusting the bandages on her arm.

"I thought women wore perfume to smell good and not like something that has just died." 18 said and shrugged her shoulders returning her attention to her daughter who pulled on the black witch hat on her mothers head.

Chichi raised her brow but discreetly lifted her arm an smelled herself. The awful stench filled her nostrils and she growled embarrassed. "It's just the costume, and are androids really supposed to smell anything?"

Bulma leaned in and smelled Chichi as well. "Ew Chichi you really do smell bad." Bulma picked up a bottle of perfume and sprayed it all over until everyone around close started coughing and waving their arms. "Mm, that's better."

**O**

Yamcha shook his head from over by the grill. He stabbed one of the huge steaks with his sword and threw it up in the air before catching it again and laid it down on the heated bars. Puar laughed and clapped her hands, Yamcha smirked and picked up another one of the huge pieces of meat.

Vegeta followed the steak closely with his eyes, and his bottomless pit rumbled. 'The idiot better stop showing off, I'm starving.' He grumbled to himself and watched the raw meat on it's way up in the air. When he took a deep breath to calm himself before he did something to upset the woman, the familiar scent of blood reached his nostrils. The unexpected reaction to the scent made him shiver and Vegeta closed his eyes as everything around him seemed to fade away including the smell of blood, he found himself yearning for the enticing smell to linger. Suddenly a huge craving for blood that he hadn't felt for years hit him with full force. Once he had enjoyed the feeling of blood on his hands now he wanted to taste it, he wanted the coppery liquid to fill his mouth and slid down his throat to satisfy the sudden hunger. His dark onyx eyes snapped open, his pupils slightly diminished as his eyes laid on the uncooked meat at the side of the grill, saliva started forming in his mouth as he saw the red puddle the meat was lying in.

Vegeta immediately stood up and staggered over to the grill snatching a piece of raw meat. Yamcha's unpatched eye watched him surprised, had the saiyan prince actually manners enough to offer him help with the food?

"Hey Vegeta...eep." Yamcha's 'other' eye almost popped out of his head as he watched the saiyan sink his teeth into the raw flesh and rip off a huge chunk.

The sudden yelp made the guests turn around and watched as a Vegeta covered in blood devoured piece after piece of the raw food in a frenzy even unlike the saiyans. Everyone lost trace of their conversations and while a few only could gape at what they saw others were slightly more irritated.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta immediately stopped what he was doing and when he looked up he noticed everyone was staring at him. The faintest of blushes visible on his blood smeared cheeks and he reached up and dried the blood off his face with one of his sleeves.

Bulma stepped forth and put her hands on her hip. "For you information monkeyman, that is or rather WAS our dinner. And if those are your manners you could at least have gone somewhere else to eat it."

Vegeta growled embarrassed, he hated having the female scream at him in front of all the other warriors. It made him look weak, not even being able to control his own woman. "It's your damn fault woman, you were the one who told me not to eat until the guests arrived. They are here now and I'm fucking hungry."

"Don't be childish Vegeta. And watch your language, there are kids present." Bulma hissed out the last in a whisper.

"Either way you let me eat the meat or else it's the pig, your decision." Oolong squealed and stepped behind Goku, although the tall man seemed a little too out of sync to bother, his eyes was focused on the saiyan prince's delicate neck. A single drop of blood trickled down the prince's jaw and Goku watched it tentatively licking his dry lips.

"You jerk, you can starve for all I care. But you do not eat all the food yourself and in such a disgusting manner, that's something Goku learnt when he was five." Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Don't bring that clown into the conversation, I have more manners then him." Vegeta clenched his fists in rage and took one step forward.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Bulma countered with an irritated growl as she as well took a step forward.

By now they were up in each other's faces and Yamcha turned to the group. "Well if not everyone has lost their appetite the cooked dinner is ready."

Seeming to be used to the saiyans strange behaviours and the couple's constant fighting, everyone sat down and started passing the food around, except for Piccolo who sat at the corner with his glass of water.

**O**

The calm returned as the hosts agreed that they basically were just shouting nonsense and sat down beside each other, their cheeks slightly flustered for some unknown reason.

But when all plates beside Goku's was filled everyone was surprised, his was usually filled and emptied long before anyone else had even had a chance to take a good look at the food.

"Is something wrong Goku, why are you not eating?"

"I'm not hungry." Goku sighed and looked down at his plate, a bothered look on his face.

Everyone fainted. Chichi climbed up in her chair again and felt his forehead. "Are you okay Goku, honey..?" Worried she started inspecting him. Checking his eyes, nose, mouth. When he didn't want to look at her she grabbed a hold of his chin and turned him to face her. "Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, do you have a tummy ache?"

"I'm fine, just not hungry." He muttered and turned his head out of his wife's grasp.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Trunks suggested from the end of the long table, and it looked like Goten was already on his way inside to get the phone.

"I said I'm fine." Goku snapped irritated receiving shocked glances from everyone around the table, that tone of voice was new to the them.

"Oh we're sorry it is just that it's never happened that you said no to food before." Bulma tried carefully and looked unsure between Goku and her friends.

"Yeah, hell, you even eat when you're dead man." Yamcha half joked but Goku apparently didn't see the humor in it.

"Will you all just lay off, I said I'm not hungry, Why do you always have to bother me?" He got up from his seat and took the air before anyone had the time to protest. They all looked after him as he disappeared over the dome leaving them all short for word, beside Vegeta who was snickering.

"What's up with him?" Krillin asked to no one in particular and pointed over his shoulder to the house.

"Oh he probably just have a tummy ache." Chichi frowned and picked up salad from a bowl placing it on her youngest son's plate, receiving a pout from him which she ignored.

"Gee I don't know about that, he seemed..."

"He had a tummy ache and that's final." Chichi slammed the salad bowl down on the table nearly giving the bald man a heart attack.

Bulma rolled her eyes and raised her fork to her mouth. "The meat is wonderful Yamcha, you did a great job." She 'mmmed' as the delicious flavours of the food mixed in her mouth.

"Thanks babe, but your mother deserves all the credit, she prepared it." Yamcha replied and cut out a huge piece of his own meat feeling the hot spices making his mouth all warm.

"Oh don't be so modest Yamcha, if I say it's perfect it is, and you damn well know that." Yamcha used to his friend being slightly narcissistic just smiled and held up his glass and Bulma smiled back lifting hers as well, clinking it with his.

On the other side of the blue-haired Barbie the disgruntled werewolf growled inwardly as the word 'babe' reached his pointy ears. He hated that word, it was the petname given to his mate from the scar faced weakling. He knew petnames were common among lovers, but the other man no longer had any claim over her, Bulma belonged to him now. Only to him. As she laughed every males eyes was on her, even the green freak watched her. The human male leaned in closer to his mate, was he trying to get her back? He better not be, Vegeta would tear him to pieces if he tried, see the blood spurt as he ripped his head off. Blood..blood..blood... Vegeta's blood was boiling, his entire body felt like a flaming torch. He wanted to tear something apart, his fingers itched, his heart beating like a drum, faster, faster and faster!

Vegeta leaped up from his seat and with furious roar he reached across his mate's seat and grabbed a hold of Yamcha's white shirt lifting him of his feet, growling like an animal.

With a shocked expression Bulma hastily stood up between them and pushed at her husbands chest. "Vegeta what is your problem? Let Yamcha go." He didn't seem listen to her as he still had her struggling friend by the neck in an iron-grip. Everyone around them started to stand up a little unsure on how to handle the situation. "Vegeta! Let. Him. Go. What's your problem?"

"He's looking at you. All these men are looking at you." Vegeta's free hand swept over the table. "And no one looks at what's mine." He growled and slammed his fist down on the table making all the porcelain shake. "They all have to go AWAY."

Everyone around the table gaped dumbfound at his sudden confession but covered their ears awaiting Bulma's comeback. But to their surprise the blue-haired heiress sank down to the ground and started screaming while crocodile tears started running down her cheeks.

"Ahhhhh you're so mean ruining my party like this, you always ruin everything Vegeta. You really do hate me." The Bulma screamed out in between sobs and she covered her tear stained face with her hands.

Vegeta shook his head and seemed to come back to himself. He glanced at Yamcha who he still held by the neck and dropped him so the man fell in a puddle by his feet. "I..I.. whatever." He growled, angry at himself for seeming to lack his usual self control this evening. Usually him not arguing further was taken as an 'I'm sorry' but Bulma continued to cry and Vegeta looked down at his mate. She usually didn't cry, he really must have hurt her this time. His shoulders slumped.

When someone cleared their throat Vegeta's head snapped up and he scowled as he noticed that everyone around the table was standing up watching the spectacle, giving him "the look". He hadn't even done something wrong, he was only protecting his own honor by removing the other male from his mate's presence, and now he felt bad for bringing her to tears? She shouldn't have talked to the moron in the first place, she should be satisfied with only talking to him. No this was unacceptable, he was Prince of all Saiyans and would not be softened by a females pathetic tears, especially his own, she should know better.

"Bulma get up, you're embarrassing yourself." Vegeta growled leaning down and tried to get her up, but she just continued to scream like a four-year old not getting her way. "Stop it now, I'm not going to ask for forgiveness, and you know it Bulma so stop this facade and get up from the fucking ground."

"Noooo! This was going to be the most perfect party. I worked so hard with fixing everything, and you ruined it! Are you happy now Vegeta? Are you?" She nearly screamed out in between her constant sobs. "Can't you at least be a man and say you're a little sorry?" She looked up at him with big eyes, her breathing hitched from her crying.

Vegeta clenched his fists and felt like screaming or blowing something up. What fucking difference was it between asking for forgiveness and say he was a "little sorry"? He still had to admit that he was the one doing wrong. No he would not ridicule himself in front of his enemies, if they ever saw the weak spot he had for the woman they would use it against him. They always did. "Woman if you for even a second believe that I would ..."

"Dad...?" The woman's damned blue eyes stared up at him from the little boy who now stood unsure by his father. Never had he seen the young boy so confused, it was probably the first time he'd seen his mother in tears. Even everyone around them looked confused, something wasn't right about this, no one had ever seen Bulma use tears to get what she wanted.

Oh fuck this. He growled frustrated at himself and leaned in close to Bulma's ear so no one else would hear him. "Okay I didn't mean to make you cry, stop it now, I.. I'm sorry okay?" He choked out in a low growl not believing himself for actually uttering that disgusting word.

No matter how disgusting it was he was rewarded, Bulma jumped up and laughed happily pressing her lips to his cheek and popped her leg up. "Oh you're so cute when you're being possessive Vegeta honey. And you're totally forgiven." She tilted her head and offered him a ditsy smile. Vegeta snorted and sat down in his seat arms crossed, he knew the female had fooled him.

Everyone around the table started to seat themselves again, eyeing the couple, deciding it was better to not mention anything about what just happened.

**O**

Thanks to all you who reviewed on this story, it really made me skip my homework at some times to work on this little story, Big Thanks :)


	4. Prince at Heart

**This was originally a part of the previous chapter but it turned out tooooooo long so I just made this a chapter on it's own, problem solved ^^ So therefore this chapter is slightly more from the kiddies point of wiev**

**Disclaimer: Dragonball belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**O**

"Sometimes your family is just so weird." Videl said as she grabbed a hold of Gohan's hand. Slowly she started to drag him down the patio into the garden of capsule corp and away from said family.

"Eh.. hmm.. yeah I guess they are a little bit different from your average family." He agreed and even though his senses was unusually sharp for a boy his age he was unaware of the two shadows following their every move.

"A little? Are you sure you're not exaggerating now?" Videl teased and sat down on the nearby bench and pulled her boyfriend down with her.

"Well a lot then, but then again I guess we're the only family around here that can pride themselves with having aliens in the family."

"That's true." Videl laughed and adjusted the red devil horns on her head, they were starting to hurt.

Then she turned to him again and with what seemed to be without reason she smiled at him. "So..." He blushed and started fidgeting nervously with his hands.

Videl placed a hand on his thigh leaning in to him and let her lips hover just above his. "Kiss me." She whispered and brushed her lips over his. Videl closed her eyes in wait for his lips to claim hers. But as his hot breath disappeared from her face she opened her eyes and noticed Gohan had turned his head away from her. "What's wrong Gohan?"

He looked up at her and took her hands between his and squeezed lightly. "It feels wrong, to steal a fair maiden's kiss."

Videl gaped. "What are you talking about? We've kissed before you silly."

"Hehe did you hear that? fair maiden's kiss." One of the shadows snickered and crawled further out on the branch.

"Yeah he always gets like that when he's kissy kissy with Videl." The second shadow whispered and craned his neck so he could look over his friend's shoulder, but it was tiring. "Now let me see Trunks." Goten said and pushed a little at his friend so he could have a look on the couple below them.

Trunks pushed back. "No Goten I am the ninja so I'll do the sneaky espionage go away."

"No fair Trunks, I wanna watch." Goten pouted and crossed his arms, he wanted to watch as well, Trunks was so unfair. "I'm a ghost and they can do sneaky espionage as well."

"No go away you can look at this all the time, plus I am older so move it." Trunks reached out to shove Goten out of the way, but to his surprise he met thin air and the young prince lost his balance and fell out of the tree.

He hit the ground with a thud and sat up rubbing his head, a little lump already forming. "Owe, how did you do that Goten?" He looked up at his friend who was grinning, looking very much like his father.

"I dunno." The younger boy shrugged.

At the strange sound coming from the bushes Gohan got up and drew his sword. "Don't worry my fair lady, I will protect you against this monster." He started attacking the rosebushes with his sword while Videl still remained seated on the bench unable to move in her shocked state.

A mighty roar and the crashing of porcelain was heard from the other side of the house making both teenagers spin around forgetting about the 'monster' in the bushes.

"What the hell was that?" Videl got up on her feet to go inspect the alarming sounds coming from the party, but a hand reached out and stopped her.

"No stay here my princess let me go see what dangers lies ahead." Gohan said and threw up his red cape in an exaggerating motion storming off with his sword at the ready.

Videl stared with wide eyed after her boyfriend. 'Now what the hell had gotten in to him all of sudden?' She turned around as the bushes started rustling and saw a dirty Trunks coming out with Goten in tow.

"What was that sound?" Trunks wondered and stopped by Videl dusting off his back.

"I don't know Trunks, but Gohan went to check it out." She said and grabbed the young boys shoulder, it was probably nothing, but she didn't want them running into a situation their parents would handle the best.

"Why do you even hang out with that nerd for?" Trunks asked, luckily it seemed he hadn't noticed her restrain, it would probably have made him want to go investigate even more.

"Well sometimes I wonder as well." Videl replied and crossed her arms over her red dress.

"Man I wish I never get myself a girlfriend, I mean just take a look at Gohan or Goku, hell even my dad. So whipped." Trunks muttered looking truly bother by the very idea of him turning out the same.

All of sudden Videl smirked down at the lavender haired ninja. "Well Trunks how would you like to..."

**O**


	5. Servant of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ

**O**

Maron looked up at her mother and then over to the big cupcake with pink frosting and heart shaped sprinkles. She returned her eyes to her mother and pulled slightly on her black sleeve.

"Mommy, mommy I wanna have it." She said and pointed to the cupcake in front of her. When her mother didn't give her attention Maron pulled a little harder. "Mommy, I wanna have it." The blond little girl stood on her knees to get closer to her mother's face.

18 turned around in her chair facing her daughter. "Maron not now, I'm talking to Bulma, wait a minute." She had taken up on Krillin's advice to at least try to be friends with the other two women. It wasn't all that bad, the dark haired woman was a decent babysitter, and she did actually enjoy shopping with the scientist, her taste in fashion wasn't all that bad. No being friends with these women weren't all that bad, it was cheap as well. 18 grabbed the little girl under her arms and reseated her in her chair.

Maron pouted and crossed her arms, she wanted that cupcake. Maron looked over to her daddy and saw that also he was busy talking, adults were always busy talking to each other. The closest one not talking to anyone was the gloomy man with the funny hair. No if she wanted it, she had to get it herself.

Maron glanced at her mother before she got up on her knees leaning forward over the table, reaching out for the pink treat. When her little hand grasped around her price she giggled and looked around, seemed like no one had noticed. When she in haste to eat her prize brought her arm back she accidentally knocked her glass of soda to the ground. The crashing of the porcelain brought all the adults eyes to the young girl. Maron panicked as she saw the broken shards of the glass on the marble floor, she looked up and tears started to well up in her big eyes.

"Maron now look what you did, couldn't you at least ask for help?" 18 scolded while taking her napkin and tried to clean up Maron's pumpkin outfit that had spilled soda all over the orange fabric. It was probably very expensive, everything around this house is expensive, 18 frowned.

"It's okay let me do that." Bulma said as 18 leaned down to pick up the shards of glass. Bulma leaned down with a napkin in her hand, but as her dress slid up over her thigh she stood up again. If it weren't for wanting to keep Vegeta at the party she would have changed to something else, this dress were getting quite annoying. She glanced over to him and he raised his brow and smirked her way.

When she snorted a hitched breath came from the little blond girl next to her. Bulma looked down and realized she must have made Maron believe she was angry with her. "Oh don't worry about it sweetheart I'll get you a new glass, it's nothing to cry over." Bulma said and patted Marron on the head. "I'm just going to get a broom to clean this little mess up and I'll be right back with a new glass for you, okay?"

Bulma opened the door to the kitchen and once inside she slammed the door shut and tugged forcefully on her dress that seemed to get shorter for every minute passing. She silently cursed her husband for being such a party pooper while she leaned up and tried to get one of Trunks's plastic mugs from the top shelves, feeling the dress go up over her ass again. Why the fuck had she picked this dress anyway? She didn't remember it being this short when she tried it the first time.

Pushing herself up a little bit with the help of the counter she reached the glass. On her way out from the kitchen Bulma grabbed a small broom from the cleaning closet. Not watching were she was going Bulma came to an immediate halt as she crashed in to something hard dropping the new glass to the floor. But no crash came and surprised Bulma looked up and met eyes with Goku.

"Hey, are you feeling better now?" Bulma asked when saw that the tall man was smiling down at her, his usual cheerful manner seemed to be back.

"Much." He reached out for the broom in her hands but Bulma just shook her head.

"It's nice of you to want to help me Goku, but as the genius I am I think I have everything under control." She blinked at him and she took the mug from his hand instead.

"Of course Bulma." He smiled broader and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have always been the bright one of us, always maneging everything on your own. I admire that in you Bulma."

"Thanks Goku, you're so sweet sometimes." Bulma laughed and tried to pass him but he took a step to the side and blocked her way again, she lifted a eyebrow at him. "What?

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I did not help a young lady with her heavy burden?" Goku smiled at her and took the things from her hands. He took a step forward forcing her backwards and to Bulma's surprise he placed the items on the kitchen counter before returning his attention to her. "I can hardly remember how many years it's been since we first met and it still seems like you have not aged a single year. You are truly a natural beauty Bulma." Her name came out as a low purr creating goosebumps on her skin.

"You're just saying that.. I." She was silenced by is finger to her lips. He bent down to be at the same eye level as her, locking his eyes with hers... and smiled.

Bulma melted. Why hadn't she noticed how well he dressed in black? He was looking so damn handsome tonight, and he smelled good as well. Was he wearing perfume? She leaned in to him a bit trying to catch a whiff of that scented air. There it was again, it almost smelled a little like Vegeta, she bit her lip looking him in the eyes. His stare was intense, but it didn't feel uncomfortable just...just...

"I have always been attracted to you Bulma. Your spirit, your mind and your body. Sometimes I wish things had turned out differently between us. He purred and stepped closer to her, trying not to frown as his gums continued to itch terribly.

Bulma blushed. "Oh Goku dear you forget I am a married woman now." she giggled and patted him on his arm. Her eyes widened at the slight jolt that surged through her and suddenly found herself stroking his bicep. He grinned, not his usual goofy one but a real sexy one. Oh he was such a beautiful man how come she had never noticed those spots of brown in his usually coal black eyes? They were so... so.. She lost trace of thoughts as Goku touched his hand to her cheek and slid it down to her neck pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

The creamy white flesh called out to him and he leaned even closer to her. Without thinking Bulma tilted her head to the side exposing her neck to him. Goku wrinkled his nose as her perfume tickled his sensitive sense of smell. But behind the facade of her heavy perfume he could recognize the sweet scent of what he came to her for. Hungrily Goku pressed his nose to her throat finding her beating pulse. He could easily distinguish the scent of fresh blood pumping through her veins.

~*O*~

Bulma blinked a couple of times and somehow her first instincts told her to move, to take a step back. She tried, only to find her movements hindered by what felt like another body. The familiar musky male scent coming from the person hugging her so close stopped her from panicking and it felt somewhat soothing to her clouded mind. Vegeta. In her slight dazed state his presence felt both comforting and secure and she automatically pulled herself closer to him.

A muffled sigh from the area of her neck, and lips carefully caressing her skin sent a tremble down her spine. Bulma purred in delight and melted deeper in to her husband's warm and strong embrace. She rubbed her head on his shoulder snuggling into him, almost trying to get under his skin and... Bulma snapped her eyes open. How the hell had she even gotten here in the first place? With a thought on the position she was in right now She must have lost her train of thoughts as Vegeta worked his usual magic on her. But how the hell could she not have noticed him taking her away from her guests.. again! Was she drunk? She did feel a little tipsy.

Bulma's thoughts was once again clouded as his heavy breath tickled her neck, oh what the hell she didn't mind this at all. But if he wanted her to go any further then just cuddling he'd better start concentrating on something else then her neck. He was deliberately teasing her knowing that it drew her crazy when he took too long. But she knew this game as well. Bulma ran her hands up Vegeta's broad neck and ran them through his soft hair, taking a firm grip on it. she almost needed to get up on her toes to reach, that was odd. She pulled hard on his hair to get him to give up on her neck and focus a little bit more on her lips, which had started pulsate in anticipation. He let out a groan that made Bulma give up on her task, he sounded more in pain than pleasured. She didn't pull to hard did she? He groaned again much louder this time. It sounded so unlike Vegeta, she let her hand slide out of his hair, following the spike to the end. Spike? Everything crashed down on her. The voice, the hair.. the height! Bulma completely let go of him, shock written all over her face. This wasn't Vegeta it was Goku.

Her first reaction was to push him away, but he was leaning onto her in such a manner that he seemed ill. What little glimpse she got of his face he seemed pale and sweaty. Oh how embarrassing she had confused Goku's heavy breathing of illness with Vegeta being a little frisky, better not tell anyone about that, least of all Vegeta.

"Hey honey are you okay?" She tried to reach for his forehead but he had her left arm locked in his embrace around her. Neither did he back off when she gently pushed at him, he rather fell back on her, his hand coming around her waist to bring her closer to him. Even if it was Goku, she started to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Goku what are you doing? Are you ill? Do you want to sit down?" Bulma asked while discretely try to wriggle free from his grasp, but he just held her closer, almost too hard, making her gasp for breath. "Goku you're squeezing me too hard, I can't breath properly, it's better if.." She was cut short as she felt something hot and wet sliding over the nape of her neck making her shudder, she pushed firmly against his chest not bothering if he would fall to the floor.

"Let me go, let me go." When he didn't listen she started hitting him, but since he held her so close she didn't get any power behind her punches, not that it would have mattered anyway. When he roughly started nipping at her neck, panic washed over her.

He was starting to feel dizzy she smelled so good. There was a sudden pain in his teeth but with her intoxicating scent filling his nostrils it didn't take many seconds before the pain started to subdue. Not bothering about her small attempts to push him off of her he sank his fangs down on her neck, a feeling of pure pleasure filling him.

Bulma cried out at the sudden pain and clawed on Goku's chest trying to escape the burning pain on her neck. The immense pain was too much and hot tears started rolling down her cheek. She started sobbing while she tried to push him away but he had her in a iron grip. Bulma felt her legs give out on her as her mind was brought in to a haze were noting seemed to matter, she felt so cold.

The pressure around her was gone and with no strength left in her body Bulma fell to the floor. The worst pain was gone leaving only a cold tingle lingered on her neck. Her hand reached up to her neck and she felt the wetness under her fingers. She brought them up to her face and saw the dark red liquid covering her fingertips. She moaned and heaved herself up on all fours. Bulma light headed grabbed the counter for support and dragged herself off the floor. She coughed and waved her hand in front of her face to get rid of the dust that whirled around her. She could feel the cool wind in her hair and she turned around staring confused at the missing wall in her kitchen.

Her friends came rushing in to the kitchen staring between her and the lost wall. Piccolo walked straight through the debris from the fallen wall and looked up towards the skies.

"Sssomething is wrong, it doesssn't feel right."

"I can feel it as well." Krillin said and grabbed the side of the wall looking up towards the sky. Carefully he made his way outside as well avoiding the electric wires sticking out giving out sparks now and then.

Gohan suddenly rushed inside the room looking around at all debris from the ruined kitchen. "What's the problem?" When he saw the fallen wall and Piccolo and Krillin standing outside he lowered his sword. "What has happened in here?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders mumbling. Outside Piccolo raised his hand up towards the sky.

"That's what happened." Everyone tripped their way out from the kitchen and their heads followed his raised hand. Gohan saw his father blocking punch after punch from a furious Vegeta.

Gohan raised his sword towards the sky. "Don't worry dad, I'll come rescue you." He took for the skies but fell back on his ass as Chichi and Piccolo reached out and stopped him by grabbing his cape.

Neither one of them could understand Gohan's strange behaviour, but they didn't need that to understand that the teenager would only get himself hurt if he interfered, Goku and Vegeta were really fighting.

"Bulma tell him to stop." Chichi shouted over the thunder caused by the two saiyans clashing together over and over again.

Bulma glanced over her shoulder towards her friend. "Why should I tell them?" She crossed her arms, with a dark, snobby look on her face.

Chichi took an angry step forward and pointed her finger to Bulma's face. "Because it was your husband who started it."

"He did not, it was yours." Bulma growled and stabbed her friend in the chest. "And even if he would have started it, you're just jealous that they're not fighting over you." She snorted and flipped her long hair behind her back, the bloody puncture marks visible on her exposed neck.

**O**


	6. Red Mist

Part 6

Mild warning for bad language ^^

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ

~*O*~

"Somethings wrong Vegeta?" Goku smirked and levitated right above his opponent wiping a drop of blood off his chin and licked it right off his thumb.

"Kakarott, what the fuck is wrong with you? How dare you so much as touch her?" Vegeta snarled and balled his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Well she didn't seem to mind, I believe she's always had a thing for me, what do you think?" Goku cocked his head to the side and saw Vegeta's nostrils flare.

"I think you're a dead man Kakkarott." A low hiss came out through his clenched teeth.

"Are you afraid Bulma would pick me over you? I wouldn't blame her you know. Who wouldn't want the world's saviour instead of the murderous monster you are, hmm? I think we both know perfectly well that she has always wanted me instead of you."

Goku threw his head back and laughed as he caught the dark look on Vegeta's face, a look that hadn't entered the prince's features in many years.

Every muscles in Vegeta's body told him to attack, his brain sought revenge and his heart screamed out for bloodshed. But the smallest of sense left in him was telling him to calm down, that non of what kakarott was saying was true. He was just trying to bait him, trying to goad him into making a mistake. Kakarott may not be the smartest around but he knew his way around the battlefield. Vegeta took a deep breath calming himself further, this battle he wouldn't lose, this was what he trained for.

Seeing the defeated grimace on Vegeta's face Goku started cackling again. "Oh what now princy, realising my words are true? Just imagine how many years I had her before you arrived, all alone." He added with a hint of teasing in his voice. Vegeta crossed his arms, calmly levitating up to Goku's level with his usual smirk plastered on his face. "So you want my mate huh Kakarott? Alright, let us deal with it as we did on our home planet. You have the right to my female IF you kill me, but only if she agrees to take you as a second mate."

"Is that so? Interesting. I don't think it will be such a problem though, can't you see how she looks at me?" Goku said with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

Vegeta looked down towards the ground, his eyes searching for blue. She looked up at him with worry in her eyes, taking a step forward as to reach up for him. Suddenly horror entered her eyes and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. A sharp blow to his cheek sent Vegeta hurling towards the ground. Right before hitting it he stopped himself and looked up seeing Kakarott grin with an even more annoying look on his face then the one he usually had.

"But then again I don't really want her, I just want to eat her, if you know what I mean..." Goku grinned and licked his lips provocatively.

Vegeta was fuming, how could he not see that one coming! He had been playing 'nice' for far too long, his senses wasn't as sharp as they once had been. If this had been during time that he served Frieza, carelessness like that could have meant immediate death to the saiyan prince.

By now Vegeta was seeing read, he gritted his teeth and snarled. He had trouble focusing on all he had ever learnt about fighting. He did no longer care if Kakarott was teasing him or not, all he wanted to do was tear the other saiyan to pieces. All he could feel was the pent up frustration coming to life.

"Mm I tell you Vegeta, that's one tight little body she's got there." Goku laughed and looked down at his oldest friend.

With a roar Vegeta threw himself at his laughing opponent. Appearing right in front of his opponent he took a hard blow to the shoulder before reaching out to wrap his furry gloved hands around Goku's neck. Goku's eyes widen, he didn't imagine Vegeta trying such a bold attack and so uncarefully leaving his entire body unprotected. With every hit to the prince's rock hard body it became clear to Goku that Vegeta had no intentions of fighting, it seemed the other man was only interested in killing him off. Vegeta wrapped his legs around the younger man's ribcage and started squeezing the life out of him. Goku jumped up to the next level, finally feeling the much needed air fill his lungs. But it was a short victory as Vegeta followed him closely and the pressure on Goku's neck and chest increased again, he hit vegeta's unprotected torso over and over again but the smaller man didn't seem bother, he just continue to put more pressure on the other saiyan's neck having every intention of snapping it.

They barely had time to move out of the way before a powerful blast separated them. Vegeta looked down towards the ground and saw the green freak raising his hand towards them.

Vegeta bared his teeth, trying to make the namekian back off. The interference made him more frustrated and he turned to his opponent, but Kakarott was gone. Suddenly the hair on his neck stood on an end and before he had time to turn around Kakkarott delivered a blow to the back of his head. His vision darkened but his instincts kicked in and he moved just in time for the other warrior's fist to miss him. Vegeta growled and tried to focus his eyes on his opponent, but his vision was still blurry.

Kakarott and his fucking instant transmission he thought and shook his head to regain focus. What the fuck was wrong with him, he couldn't even concentrate on the fight. Instead of analyzing his enemy's moves his brain just wanted blood to flow. Vegeta shook his head again. He blocked a punch and delivered a heavy kick to the other man's middle section, being blocked. There was no more time for attacks before they had to separate and block yet another blast from the namekian and this time also joined by the bald guy.

He noticed that Kakarott was gone yet again, so he was trying the same trick again, Vegeta feeling unprotected in the air aimed for the ground. This time his senses warned him just in time for him to turn around and divert from having the other warriors knee at the back of his head. Collecting power in his hand he struck out and hit the other saiyan square in the chest sending him flying over the yard straight into a tree snapping it in two.

~*O*~

With a confused and slightly dazed look on his face Goku got up from the ground rubbing his chest. The low sizzle in the air made him turn around and when he spotted a snarling Vegeta crouching down in a fighting stance ready to attack any second his reflexes kicked in and he also fell down in a low crouch. Without Goku knowing why, both males got ready to fight again, raising their energies to match each other.

Goku grimaced and wondered how ugly this fight would end up to be, they were in the middle of the city and Vegeta didn't look all to pleased with him. No he better get them out of here, at least until Vegeta calmed down enough to be reasonable.

All out of sudden Vegeta snapped his head to the left and turned in time to catch the blue haired Barbie that jumped on him and circled her legs around his waist. Goku furrowed his brow, not quite relaxing, but he knew Vegeta would never try to hurt Bulma.

"Vegeta! Are you hurt?" Bulma leaned back so she could look at her husband and touched her hand to his bruised cheek. "You're so brave to come rescue me from the mean, mean man."

Vegeta looked down at his mate with a blank expression not quite sure where she came from all of sudden. But somehow all his uncontrollable anger seemed to wash away and he could finally think straight again, meaning he suddenly remembered where he was. With a look at Goku he shook his head and turned his back on his opponent to protect his mate's frail body from any attempted attack. "Let go, I said let go Bulma." He tried to shake her off but she just pressed herself closer to him and Vegeta found himself staring even more blankly down her exposed cleavage... Wait kakarott..

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a full kiss on the lips. "My hero." Vegeta would have dropped his jaw if it wasn't held up by the woman's hungry lips. He'd never been someones hero before, not even hers. Not giving it a second thought he kissed her back letting his tongue enter her open mouth.

She smelled good. Although a heavy stench of another male lingered on her soft skin. Kakarott he growled, touching his mate... Wait kakarott! She grabbed his hair and yanked his head backwards giving her better access to his mouth. Wonder how fast he could get them to their room..? When Bulma emitted a loud moan he froze, they were engaging in very private business, without him actually caring, in front of everyone who wanted to see including Kakarott. Wait Kakarott..? He tore his mouth away from hers and he raised his head in panic scanning his surroundings for his rival. But to Vegeta's surprise the other warrior had turned his back to him and gone back to his friends.

"Ve-ge-ta, don't stop" He turned his head when he heard her pout and before he had time to stop her she had her tongue down his throat again, and this time he found himself not complaining.

~*O*~

"What was that all about Goku?" Krillin asked and suspiciously raised and eyebrow looking between his old friend and the couple who were heavily 'shudder' making out on the front lawn.

Goku rubbed his head and gave his old friend one of his goofy grins. "I'm not sure Krillin, I can't really remember. But hey let's go eat something I'm starving." Goku rubbed his stomach and gave Krillin a friendly pat on the back. The poor man wasn't prepared and fell to the floor, in pieces, his body parts going in different directions.

"Ahhhh!" Everyone standing in the kitchen screamed and stepped away from the body parts that spread among the debris of the fallen wall.

Behind them Bulma started giggling. "Haha look the little man is in pieces." Vegeta would have laughed at his mate's mean comment if she at the moment hadn't seemed to be serious and yet again hadn't looked exactly like her mother.

"Eh you guys a little help here." Krillin's head called out a little distressed from underneath the table.

Yamcha moved the big table and picked up Krillin's head staring at him. "Are you alright man?

"Yeah I'm fine... I think. Eh you think you can place my head back on my shoulders?"

"Sure.. I guess." Yamcha held the head on an arms length away from him and placed the head back on it's rightful place, fitting it in place with a nasty pop.

"Thanks." Krillin sighed. Why does these kind of things always happen to me? He wondered as his friends started putting him back together.

~*O*~

Next part will be out on Tuesday ^^ Which is also the last part YAY


	7. Bad Doggie

Enjoy the very last part of Halloween Dressup

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ

~*O*~

When they came out on the backside Bulma gasped and her hand reached up to cover her mouth in shock. Food and broken porcelain laid scattered around the fallen table and crushed chairs. She sent Vegeta an accusing look, he just snorted and turned his head away from her.

Everyone helped with cleaning up the mess Vegeta had caused and Yamcha and Goku grabbed the table and turned it upright.

Krillin and 18 started picking up all the serving plates and broken shards of glass. As 18 scooped up another dustpan of porcelain and dumped it in the trash bag that Krillin held up she smiled and leaned in closer to her husband. "Hey at least now we don't have to pay for the glass that Maron dropped." She whispered and Krillin just rolled his eyes, which earned him a slap on the back of his head.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and raised their heads as they heard someone screaming from inside the compound. The voice belonged to a female. Unconsciously all the men at the party glanced at their wives to see that the voice did not belong to their respective. Gohan gulped as he was the only one not finding his princess, he forgot he'd left her with the monster in the bushes. In haste to get to his beloved he jumped up the stairs of the porch and ran for the large glass doors only to be tackled by a petite blond woman in a purple gala dress and a miss universe band crossing her size large bosom.

With a yelp she stumbled and fell backwards, but with his super saiyan reflexes Gohan caught her just before she hit the ground. She started to thrash around and tried to get the platinum blond hair out of her face. His heart clenched, she was so beautiful, so helpless and her voice could be compared to an angel.

The woman tried to get the tangled hair from her face, but only succeeding in making it messier. Wanting to rid her of her torment Gohan reached out a hand and brushed the hair off of her face watching carefully not to tangle it in the crown she wore. Pushing the last strands of hair behind her ear Gohan was met with a more than familiar face and With a yelp he let her fall to the ground and he crawled away from her in disgust, hyper-ventilating.

"Gohan!" Chichi screeched, making her son shudder even more. "Did I not teach you any manners? I'm so disappointed in you." Chichi almost cried out, not believing her son for treating a woman in such a poor manner. 'He must take after his father, what did I ever do to deserve this?' She bent down and grabbed the poor woman's arm. "Here let me help you up."

"Thanks." The woman said looking up at Chichi and grabbed her hips for extra help on the way up.

Chichi screamed and let the woman fall to the ground yet again. She was now standing by her son, eyes as big as two full moons.

The woman started to huff and puff while trying to get up. "Is this the way to treat an old man, kids these days." She grumbled and pulled on her hair.

Everyone's jaws dropped as the blond wig came off and they stared straight in to the bearded face of...

"Master Roshi why are you dressed as a girl?" Goku asked confused and tilted his head to the side.

"I'm more then dressed as a girl my boy, look at these titties." He said with his very feminim voice and pulled down the front of his dress to reveal a pair of breasts that even put Chichi's and Bulma's to shame.

Everyone turned their head away in disgust. Piccolo even had a hard time keeping the water he had for dinner down in is stomach.

"Oh, oh let me touch them." Oolong said and jumped up and down in front of the old man who had chosen to dress up as Miss Universe.

"Grow an own pair of boobs if you want to touch, pig." Roshi snapped and squeezed his own breasts while the blood continued to gush out from his nose.

"Come on old man, if I were the one with boobs I would let you touch." The zombie pig said and tried to climb up the old man's back.

The arguing pair were both kicked out of the way as a dark shadow came out on the porch, and the entire atmosphere seemed to grow extremely hot and uncomfortable.

"Out of my way peasant." The woman sneered, but as she looked up and met eyes with Bulma she had an evil smirk on her lips. "Well, well I thought I would find you sooner or later female, I have something I would like to show you."

"Videl are you alright my princess? I never meant to leave you all alone like that." Gohan said and kneeled before his lady. But he found himself being pushed out of the way.

"I said out of my way you lowlife I have no business with you right now, stand in line until I'm done with my other victims." She pushed passed him until she stood in front of Bulma. Videl smirked and watched as the saiyan prince grabbed his wife's wrist seeming to be a little wary. "Well where was I.. oh yes, I have something for you." She laughed and swept her cape away showing a little boy leaning onto her leg, a distant look in his eyes. "I think this one belongs to you, am I right?"

"Trunks what's happened to you?" Bulma bent down despite her dress going up and hugged her unresponsive son. "Baby what's wrong?" When he didn't respond she shook him gently. "Baby talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

Videl threw her head back cackling as she heard the mothers desperate plea to her son.

Bulma frowned and looked up at the young woman standing next to her. "What did you do to my son Videl." She asked angrily and stood up bringing her son to stand beside her.

"Oh nothing really, he sold his soul to me for the price of never falling in love with a girl." Videl shrugged her shoulders, but the evil smirk never left her lips.

Bulma looked into her son's eyes, she'd seen that something had been missing but now she knew why he was staring so blankly at her, he had no soul. Bulma growled. "Give it back Videl, you had no right to take it, and why the hell would you take it in the first place!" She tried to take a step forward but she felt Vegeta's arm around her waist holding her back.

"Well I'm always open for bargain. I'll let you have the brat's soul back, on one condition." Videl said and held up one finger.

"And what is that exactly?" Bulma asked warily and diverted her eyes over her shoulder to look at her husband before returning it to Gohan's girlfriend.

Videl smirked. "On the condition that you give me your soul instead.. and the dog's." She smirked and pointed over to Vegeta.

Vegeta growled at the name she called him and bared his teeth to scare off the little human girl. She only raised a brow before laughing.

"Not proving a point doggie." Videl chuckled and checked her nails all while a nasty little smile graced her lips.

Vegeta's body tensed up and his eyes smoldered red. In a second Bulma felt an uncontrollable anger fill her entire being. She looked up into Vegeta's blood red eyes, and this time it was she who had to play protector, or else Videl was in risk of turning into shreds.

Everyone else seemed to notice as well but it was only Gohan who decided to do something about it. "Eh videl, maybe you should just..." He was cut off by a blast straight to his chest. The blast forced him back one step and he grabbed his midriff and tried to get air down his blocked lungs, now that was going to leave a mark. "Man shot by my own girlfriend, so unfair." Gohan groaned.

"Hmm, loser." Videl snorted and crossed her arms.

"Ah this is more than I can handle, I'm going home now, you can deal with this on your own!" Chichi screeched and snatched her purse from the table and frenetically started looking around for her youngest son. Goku came up beside her and tried to calm her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't touch me! I'm going to take my son home and the rest of you can do whatever you want. Goten!"

"Yes mommy?"

"Come here we're leaving." She said and turned around towards her youngest. When she didn't see him she whirled around again. "Where are you Goten?"

"I'm here mom." He said from behind her.

Chichi turned around again but couldn't spot her son anywhere no matter where she looked. "Where's here?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"I'm right here mom."

"Where is here? Don't be funny now Goten, mommy wants to go home."

"But I'm right here mom, see." He said from over by the table waving to his mother. The only problem was that the chicken club he had in his hand was the only thing that moved.

Everyone gasped as the watched the floating piece of meat. But not loud enough to cover up the loud thud from when Chichi fainted and fell to the floor. Everyone stared at the fallen mother until Bulma told Goku to wake her up.

Goku squatted down beside his wife and poked her cheek a couple of times. Chichi started mumbling and her eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I? Where's Goten?" She mumbled and tried to sit up.

"Oh no worries he's eating. Here give me your hand and I'll help you up." Goku reached down and Chichi took her husband's outstretched hand. He slowly pulled her up but halfway a nasty pop was heard and Chichi fell down on her ass again.

"Ouch what the hell Goku, why did you let me go?" Chichi screeched and rubbed her now sore bottom. It took them both a couple of seconds to realize that it wasn't Goku who had let her go, but instead it was her arm that had let go of her shoulder. They both looked at the half rotten hand and arm wrapped up in bandages that still held on to Goku and they both screamed.

Goku started running around screaming even more trying to get the damned thing off of him as it climbed up his arm and proceeded to strangle him.

Vegeta would have laughed at the situation if it hadn't been so utterly ridiculous. But still he couldn't help the tug of amusement at the corner of his lip as he watched Kakarott's face turn blue due to the lack of air. He snorted at the spectacle, this was all so beneath a Prince of his status and class.

"Ridiculous, I'll leave the clowns and the morons to themselves." He grabbed his furry gloves ready to rid himself of the humiliating costume, but the gloves had maneged to 'get stuck' on his hands.

Bulma turned around and found her husband struggling with his gloves. Wanting to help him she took a hold on his hands only to have them swatted away by Vegeta. She returned his growl and grabbed his hands again with only slight protest from the prince.

She tugged forcefully at them, but they didn't seem to want to come off. She grabbed the thick hair of the gloves and pulled harder until Vegeta startled her by howling in pain.

"Ouch What the fuck woman." He barked at her and brought his hand to his chest rubbing the back of it.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to hurt you. But I don't think that is gloves anymore." Bulma met Vegeta's confused eyes. She grabbed his wrists rolling his sleeves up and dragged her fingernail along his forearm, showing him there was no crinkle were the gloves should have ended.

Vegeta started panicking, he liked his hands just the way they always were, so smooth and soft. And now they were just plain ugly and not to mention hairy.

"Even your face is hairier than usual." Bulma remarked and suddenly without warning she pulled his shirt up showing off his toned and very hairy torso. "God Vegeta you're like a hairy dog. There's no way you're sleeping in my bed tonight, you have to satisfy with the spare room again." She crossed her arms and turned away from her husband who groaned and hung with his head.

"Okay no one leavesss until we figure thisss out." Piccolo grunted, he seemed to be the least effected of them all, excluding 18.

Vegeta suddenly came to life again and snapped his head up growling like a rabies infected dog. "Who says you're in charge Namek?"

"Drop it doggy." Piccolo smirked and watched as Bulma struggling to keep Vegeta at bay.

"There is obviousssly something ssstrange going on and we need to figure out what. And sseeing that mossst of you... usss have sstarted to undergo sssome kind of change I think it's bessst if we all jussst sstay here until we've figure thisss out. I'll go to the lookout and sssee if Dende knowss what might have happened, and until that you all ssstay here." He shot Vegeta a dark look.

"I don't take orders from you green bean." Vegeta growled and fought to make his wife let go of him without hurting her in the process.

"Good, Chichi and Bulma you're in charge. Make sure Vegeta and Goku stays away from each other." Piccolo said before taking to the skies.

Both saiyan males exchanged glances, Goku shrugged his shoulders, seeming to have absolutely no memory of their fight. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the moron.

"Okay let's eat some dessert you all." Bulma said happily letting go of Vegeta and clasped her hands together.

"How can you think of dessert at a time like this woman?" Vegeta questioned grabbing the cuff on his son's outfit since the boy currently was amusing himself by blowing bubbles with his own spit, an even more distant look in his eyes than before."

"Dessert sounds great Bulma, I'm really hungry." Goku grinned and rubbed his belly and Vegeta sweat dropped.

Bulma popped her leg up and beamed towards everyone before she skipped off to the kitchen seeming to be more happy then ever. They all stared after her thinking that it had never been closer in likeness between mother and daughter.

~*O*~

"Man if I knew something like this would have happened I would have chosen another costume, like superman, or the Hulk." Krillin sighed from his spot on the sofa.

"If I had know this would have happened I would never have turned up in the first place." 18 muttered and put Krillin's head back in place as it rolled down in her lap. "Have you seen Maron by the way? I haven't seen her since she helped Bulma pick up all the food."

"Well maybe she went in to the kitchen together with Bulma then?" Krillin suggested as he watched Goku help his wife put her arm back in place, well at least he hadn't started to rot.. yet.

"Yeah perhaps.. Let's go see if dessert is ready." 18 said and jumped off the couch so fast Krillin lost his head again.

"Yes dessert. Dessert, dessert, dessert." Goku jumped around totally giving up on his current task and raced 18 to the kitchen.

When the two reached the kitchen they found Bulma carving slices of a big pumpkin. Goku groaned, he had never liked pumpkin that much, but he guessed it would do for tonight. He flinched and covered his ears as 18 screamed. Well I guess she isn't that much into pumpkin desserts either Goku thought, maybe now Bulma would make something else he grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"What's wrong, you don't like pumpkin?" Bulma asked and brought the knife down and carved yet another slice out of the juicy pumpkin flesh.

The others came into the kitchen after hearing 18's heart tearing scream. And they all saw what Bulma had put her knife into, uh oh not good. Krillin gasped and ran to his wife's side, his eyes were watery as he stared at the carved pumpkin.

"You dumb ditz what have you done to my daughter, I'll get you for this." 18's eyes flashed with anger. A pretty string of curses was extracted from 18's mouth even some colorful ones that let everyone know she would roast her like a bunny.

Everyone covered their faces as heavy smoke filled the kitchen and by the time it slowly started to clear there was no longer a beautiful woman standing in front off them but a little snow white rabbit sitting on the floor.

Jumping over the ugly little animal 18 ran up and pulled the knife out her daughter and hugged her. As the frail little body was crushed under her powerful grip she started to wail and Krillin hugged her from behind trying to get her away from the broken shards of what used to be their daughter.

"Mommy." A little voice said and 18 twisted around seeing Maron standing there all orange, and her pretty blond hair had taken to a nasty shade of green. 18 pushed Krillin down on the floor so he ended up beside the little rabbit and ran and took her daughter into her arms. A single tear escaped the corner off her eye and she could feel the little lump in her chest disappear the longer she held her child in her arms. She let go of the girl stroking her hand over her hair making sure it wasn't all a dream.

"Eh honey you might want to change Bulma back now." 18 looked over her shoulder and saw her husband holding the little rabbit in his hands."

"Why should I, she hurt my little baby." 18 frowned as the scientist's like-meter had been set down to zero again.

"Well now she didn't really do anything, Maron is fine."

"I don't care, as stupid as she is it might as well have been Maron she stabbed her knife in, I'm not 'turning' her back." 18 turned her head to the side as she heard Vegeta growl, his eyes slightly reddish again. She frowned, not that she feared the dwarf-sized saiyan, but she figured he wouldn't stop pestering her until he had his woman back to normal. "Alright then." She said and stood up with Maron in her arms. "If it really was me doing that you can turn back to yourself now." She said and waved her hands towards the white little animal.

An awkward silence filled the room and the little rabbit squirmed in Krillins grip but nothing else seemed to happened.

"Maybe you should say it in a rhyme, like you did the last time?" Gohan suggested.

"I didn't know what I said last time, I just said something." 18 snorted and pushed her short hair behind her ear.

"Just try saying something like that again, minus the curse words." Chichi said but covered Goten's ears just in case.

"Alright alright." 18 blushed and shifted her daughter higher up on her hip before she cleared her throat.

With a plop Bulma reappeared and ended up sitting on Krillin now that her body size was back to normal. He patted her on the back and she immediately stood up and Krillin, slightly red, rose to stand beside his wife.

"What happened?" Bulma said and brushed away some white hairs from her dress.

"Eh, well 18 sort of turned you into a rabbit, but she's very sorry for that, right 18?" Krillin nudged her with an elbow to her hip when she didn't respond.

"Yes really sorry, yes." 18 said casually hugging her daughter closer.

"Oh never mind, cake is ready." Bulma smiled and couldn't care less about the fact that she had been a white ball of fur less then 20 seconds ago.

~*O*~

In the end everyone sat down around the table with a piece of Bulma's cake, that surprisingly was eatable. It seemed like everybody had somewhat accepted the fact that non of their gatherings had or would ever be anything close to normal, and turning into whatever they had dressed up as was just a little out of the ordinary but nothing they couldn't handle. "Mommy can you please pass the chocolate sauce." Goten shouted over the table waving with Trunks' arm. Chichi's arm came running over the table carrying the sauce, and it even helped it's owner's son pour it over the vanilla ice cream on his plate.

Beside him Yamcha, Krillin and Goku were watching a now completely turned Roshi woman running back and forth over the lawn chased by a drooling zombie pig.

"Eat boobs, nice ass."

"Please, somebody please help me." She cried from the lowest branch of a tree and hit the pig with a frying pan she had found in Chichi's purse.

"Should we help her... him..her?" Krillin asked and saw the pig get up after a good ten blows to the head.

Goku laughed and leaned over the back of his chair. "It might be good if he learned his lesson."

Both Krillin and Yamcha looked shocked at their longtime friend, but then joined him in his laughter, yeah it would be a good lesson for the old pervert.

"Talking about perverts, doesn't those to seem more frisky than usual?" Yamcha frowned and looked over to his old girlfriend and her very hairy lover. Both of them turned to see Bulma sitting in Vegeta's lap licking his throat, non of them seemed to bother they were in public.

"You know I've never fucked a dog before." Bulma smirked and nipped at his nose and Vegeta blushed.

All three guys there included Goku turned their heads away beat red. "Well I guess it can't get any worse." Krillin laughed nervously.

"Oh wait." Bulma said and stopping her ministrations and jumped off Vegeta's lap. "We have to take a photo, so we can remember this night forever." She smiled and suddenly had a camera in her hands. This Barbie came with all items.

"I rather forget this night." Vegeta muttered and crossed his arms.

"So everyone gather up, I'll set this on timer. Come on Vegeta smile." She ran over and jumped down in her husbands lap again and counted down with each beep of the camera. "Say cheese everybody." And the flash went off.

~*O*~


	8. Nightmares

Epilouge

~*O*~

She snuggled herself closer to his warm chest and he put an arm around her rubbing her back slightly, bringing the cozy feeling of waking up together. Bulma suddenly sneezed as hair tickled her nose. Groggily she opened her eyes and rubbed her face. At first she thought she was delusional, but when she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and when it was still there she panicked. There was dark hair covering the entire bed.

"Vegeta!" He snapped his eyes open glaring angrily at her. "Where does all this hair come from, what the hell did you do? Go monkey or something? Do you have some annual shedding that I don't know about?" She pushed angrily at his chest with her foot.

He just continued to glared at her before rolling over and threw the blanket off. Bulma screeched as she saw the blood that covered his torn clothes.

"Where the hell is that blood from Vegeta, what the fuck did you do?" She jumped off the bed to get away from the hair that could have belonged to just about anything.

Vegeta lifted the shirt to his nose and smelled it then reached out the tip of his tongue to taste it. "It's not blood."

"Well it looks like blood to me." Bulma screamed angrily. "First you have hair all over our bed and now you're all covered up in blood, you better tell me what the hell is going on."

"It's not blood woman." He growled and tore the shirt off, letting the pants follow closely. "And look who's talking" He said and pointed to Bulma's side of the bed before searching for his shorts.

Seeing that her entire pillow was covered in blue strands she screamed and ran over to the mirror, but her short hair was still there, not seeming to miss a single strand. "What's going on?" She asked her own reflection.

"Told you." Vegeta snickered and plumped down on the bed to tie his shoelaces.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Trunks came in. He literally looked like shit with dark circles under his eyes. He barely gave his father a glance before walking up to his mother. "Mom, I had a weird nightmare, and I don't feel so good, do I have to go to school today?"

"No of course not honey, go back to bed you look like you need it, we're all a little tired today." She smiled and ruffled her son's hair, and as he dragged himself out from the room she glanced over to Vegeta who stood by the now open balcony doors.

"I will never attend a single one of your parties ever again woman." He growled before jumping up in the air heading for the smaller dome on the backside.

Bulma rolled her eyes and fell back on her bed before scrambling up in panic as she remembered the hair. "That Saiyan..."

~*O*~

I hope you have enjoyed reading it ^^


End file.
